1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for terminating, joining, and splicing light transmitting fiber cables having at least one optical fiber therein, and in particular, to an accurately formed connector and its method of manufacture.
2. The Prior Art
The best prior art available is represented by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,837. The present invention represents an improvement over the connector described therein in that it provides improved accuracy in the alignment of the fibers within the connector and ease of assembly of the connector to the individual terminated cables.